Mi dulce obsesión
by roxkem
Summary: La conoció por casualidad, sin imaginar que se convertiría en el centro de su universo. Si por ciertos acontecimientos tu vida se destruye, ¿podrías volver a ser igual? Tal vez fuera un sueño imposible, pero habría dado su vida por ver su sonrisa de nuevo. ¿Sería tan fuerte el amor como para sacarle del vacío? Fanfic de Jupiter.
1. Un hombre normal y una mujer hermosa

Hola!

Personas del mundo mundial, aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto! :D Confieso que me costó mucho decidirme a hacerlo, jamás había escrito nada en esta categoría, pero una amiga me convenció y pues aquí me tienen. En esta ocasión decidí hacer la historia un poco más dramática, pido un poquito de paciencia porque ese género no es mi fuerte, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Qué mas les puedo decir? Ah, por supuesto, la historia se tratará sobre la banda de Visual Kei Jupiter, centrada en uno de sus miembros (no les diré cuál porque eso dañaría el factor sorpresa) pero aparecerán todos los miembros y tal vez algunos de otras bandas de vez en cuando, depende de lo que vaya pidiendo la trama.

Ahora sí no los entretengo más, espero que lo disfruten y... ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>MI DULCE OBSESIÓN.<strong>

-1- Un hombre normal y una mujer hermosa.

Él era un hombre normal, siempre lo había sido. Hacía las mismas cosas que todas las personas normales hacían, sin nada especial. Había nacido tal y como nace todo el mundo, había crecido con su familia, se había convertido en un adulto y se había dedicado a algo que le gustaba, trabajando en aquello que lo hacía feliz. Reía, lloraba, se enfermaba y se recuperaba, dormía y soñaba mientras lo hacía, tenía días buenos y malos, se cansaba y se desanimaba, se conmovía y también se alegraba. Tenía vicios, obsesiones, gustos y aversiones, como cualquier persona normal.

O tal vez no. Lo cierto era que había algo que se suponía que la gente "normal" hace por lo menos una vez en su vida, y él, a sus 31 años, jamás había hecho. Nunca se había enamorado. Pero eso no lo hacía alguien anormal, ¿cierto?

Dejando eso de lado, toda su vida se había considerado una persona normal, y no dejaría de hacerlo. Por ese motivo una pregunta rondaba de forma insistente en su cabeza mientras se ajustaba los anteojos oscuros y subía la bufanda lo suficiente como para cubrir su nariz. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ir al aeropuerto y abordar un avión, como todas las personas normales lo hacían?

Y allí venía el verdadero problema en cuestión. Aquello por lo cual mucha gente creía y quería hacerle creer, muy en contra de su voluntad, que él no era como las demás personas. Él era famoso. Sí, la fama, aquella palabra que obsesionaba a muchísima gente hasta el punto de hacerle perder inclusive su personalidad o sus valores morales, que había hecho caer a miles en sus redes y que irremediablemente seguiría causando revuelo toda la vida.

Él jamás había soñado con ser famoso. Le gustaba lo que hacía y era consciente de que tenía talento, pero hasta allí. Simplemente había trabajado duro, había dejado el alma y el corazón en lo que él consideraba su arte, y con empeño y dedicación había forjado su camino en aquel complejo mundo. Todo lo demás había venido prácticamente solo. Aún recordaba cuando era tan solo un chico, con nada más que una pasión y muchas ganas de superarse, además de un largo camino por delante. Casi no podría explicar en qué momento había llegado tan lejos.

Pero el asunto no era cómo se había hecho famoso, era lo que la fama traía consigo. Creía firmemente que si todos los que anhelaban con todo su ser la fama supieran lo difícil que es vivir en ella, al menos la mitad desistirían de inmediato. Suspiró pesadamente ante aquellos pensamientos, tratando de convencerse de que lo que hacía tenía una buena razón de ser. Porque lo hacía por una buena causa, ¿o no?

Sonrió, por primera vez desde que había abandonado su casa esa mañana. Así era. Jamás había sido del tipo de persona que hace las cosas sin razón, tal vez había algunos acontecimientos en su vida para los cuales no tenía una verdadera explicación, pero tomar un avión para cruzar el país definitivamente no era algo que haría sin motivo alguno. Miró su reloj y se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta de que el avión tenía ya casi media hora retrasado, suspiró de nuevo y, tratando de no pensar en ello, el único pensamiento que acudió a su mente fue que su compañero de banda definitivamente le debía una muy grande. Volvió a sonreír ante la idea y decidió esperar en paz sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

¿Quién era? Además de un hombre normal, como ya ha quedado claro, era músico. Baterista, para ser más específicos. Antiguamente baterista de la bien recordada y reconocida banda Versailles, y actualmente de la reciente y prometedora Jupiter. Hábil, talentoso y admirado tanto por su música como por su físico, era conocido alrededor de todo el mundo bajo el nombre de Yuki.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho en la mañana que toda su vida cambiaría ese día en aquel aeropuerto que tantas veces había pisado, probablemente le habría dado el teléfono de algún buen psicólogo. Pero lo cierto es que no somos capaces de predecir o cambiar el destino, y Yuki lo comprendió, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, cuando al recibir el anuncio de abordaje para su vuelo la vio por primera vez.

Fue un segundo que detuvo el tiempo, el ritmo de la respiración y los latidos en su pecho. Aquello se parecía a cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a tocar la primera canción en un LIVE de apertura de gira y le tocaba marcar el ritmo, pero incluso más intenso. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero para él había parecido una vida entera. Era impresionante la forma en la que se podía perder el sentido de aquella manera, jamás habría imaginado que aquello fuera posible.

Ella era hermosa, la verdad no puede negarse cuando la tienes frente a tus ojos. Ante los ojos de cualquier persona que la viera parecería una asiática normal, bonita claro está, pero una asiática como cualquier otra al fin y al cabo. Pero cuando una persona logra que tu pulso baje a cero y todo tu cuerpo se paralice al posar tus ojos en ella, es imposible que la mires como cualquier persona lo haría.

Tenía el cabello liso y negro azabache, como la mayoría de las asiáticas, la piel pálida, como la mayoría de las asiáticas, no era especialmente alta (al ojo por ciento debía medir un metro con sesenta), como la mayoría de las asiáticas, y era delgada con una figura delicada y un poco frágil, como la mayoría de las asiáticas. A pesar de eso, esa chica tenía algo que la hacía distinta a la mayoría de las asiáticas, a la mayoría de las personas, lo que había logrado que Yuki se detuviera en seco al verla, y posiblemente su mayor atractivo físico. Unos ojos impresionantes. No podía decirse que eran grises, eran más bien blanquecinos, pero brillaban como la plata fundida y eran profundamente expresivos. Se dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, es cierto, pero a él le parecieron el portal a una dimensión desconocida que era capaz de succionar todo su ser apenas con verlos, sin siquiera cruzarlos con los suyos.

Por eso bastó que ello sucediera. Cuando ella desvió la vista, y por una mínima fracción de segundo sus miradas se encontraron, al tiempo que esbozaba lo que a él le pareció la más encantadora sonrisa que había visto en su vida, supo que estaba perdido. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento se intensificó violentamente, haciendo que se sintiera casi asfixiado. No lograba comprender qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo, jamás le había pasado nada parecido, pero podía jurar que estuvo a punto de morir en ese preciso instante.

Obviamente él no sabía, y jamás habría imaginado, lo que sucedería después. Pero de ser capaces de predecir el futuro la vida perdería su sentido, ese halo de misterio que envuelve al mañana es lo que consigue hacernos enfrentarlo con tantas expectativas. Lo cierto era que aunque él ni lo imaginara, su vida había cambiado para siempre desde aquel momento. Las cartas estaban echadas, el destino había comenzado a mover las piezas. El curso de su vida se había decidido a partir de ese entonces, ignorando completamente al hombre que estaba de pie, estático, a medio camino de abordar un avión en medio del aeropuerto.

Y así, sin saber lo que le deparaba, sin pensar que aquella mirada de un par de segundos que parecieron durar eternamente había marcado su vida para siempre, y sin imaginarse ni remotamente todo lo que acontecería a partir de allí, la mente de Yuki sólo fue capaz de concretar un pensamiento.

Aquella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí, damas y caballeros! Como pudieron ver la historia se tratará sobre Yuki, pero como dije antes irán apareciendo todos los demás según sea el momento. Siento si es un poco tedioso de leer, pero como es una introducción a la trama decidí hacerla de esta forma. Intentaré que el proximo capítulo sea un poco más emocionante, lo prometo. Igual espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben que cualquier opinión que tengan me la pueden dejar en un review.<p>

Ahora sí me voy! Cuídense mucho, pórtense bien y sigan amando la música *-* Nos leemos!

Besos,

Kem.


	2. Sentimientos encontrados, motivos y

Hola!

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo :D Siento mucho la demora, tuve un bloqueo tremendo y no salía de un punto, pero esa es otra historia.

Me gustaría aclarar que los primeros capítulos (tal vez los primeros tres o cuatro) estarán completamente centrados en Yuki, luego introduciré a la protagonista para que la conozcan mejor.

Creo que eso es todo, así que a leer! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>MI DULCE OBSESIÓN.<strong>

-2- Sentimientos encontrados, motivos y confusión.

Yuki se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá que estaba en su sala de estar y suspiró de cansancio mientras mascullaba cosas incoherentes sobre el día tan pesado que había tenido. Escuchó a su celular sonar en alguno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se sintió invadido por la frustración, ¿acababa de llegar y no podía quejarse tranquilamente en su propia casa sin ser interrumpido? Aquello era el colmo. Luego de cinco interminables minutos en los que había dejado pasar alrededor de cuatro llamadas decidió acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas y atendió el ruidoso aparato sin siquiera mirar quién le estaba llamando.

-¿Moshi moshi?- prácticamente escupió las palabras mientras apretaba el celular contra su oreja, apretando a la vez su cabeza contra el sofá.

-¡Hasta que me atiendes!- resonó una conocida voz en sus oídos- Creí que tendría que estarte llamando toda la noche- el sarcasmo no se hizo esperar.

-Deja de quejarte- replicó- Tú eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar en este momento- se revolvió en su sitio cansadamente.

-¿Por qué?- el tono inocente y casi ofendido de su interlocutor acabó de sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿Y lo preguntas? Vengo llegando a mi casa, justo ahora, ¡a esta hora!- se quejó molesto.

-No puede ser- replicó con incredulidad- Si saliste temprano no debías haber llegado después de las cinco o seis- aseguró.

-Pues llegué hace cinco minutos, y es tu culpa- aquello sin duda alguna había sido un reproche.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué mía?- el otro parecía no comprender nada- Que yo sepa te di la dirección y todas las indicaciones- se defendió.

-Me mandaste a buscar un lugar que no existía- reclamó- ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue dar con él?

-¿Un lugar que no existía? Imposible. Yo te di la dirección exacta, no entiendo cómo te perdiste, pero definitivamente fue tu culpa- sonaba totalmente convencido.

-¡Te digo que así fue! Recorrí toda la zona como cuatro veces y no encontré el dichoso: "Music 431"- siguió defendiendo su punto, utilizando un tono de voz algo extraño para decir el nombre del lugar.

-¿El qué?- la pregunta llegó entre sorpresa y alteración.

-Music 431- murmuró- Pero encontré el lugar que buscaba- añadió- Resultó que se llamaba…

-314 Music- fue interrumpido- ¡Tal y como te dije!

-Eso no fue lo que tú me dijiste- en ese punto ya Yuki se había sentado y sostenía el celular frente a su rostro, mirándolo con odio.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué te dije?- la voz del otro resonó en el altavoz- ¿Quieres tener la amabilidad de leer la dirección de nuevo?

-Leerla de nuevo no cambiará lo que tiene escrito- replicó mientras la buscaba en su bolsillo- Ya, aquí, dice… 314 Music- miró el papel como si acabara de mutar frente a sus ojos.

-314 Music- le hizo eco- Ahora, ¿podrías repetir eso de: "Leerla de nuevo no cambiará lo que tiene escrito", por favor?- citó sarcásticamente- Además, no le cambiaste el nombre del todo, me sorprende que no lo encontraras.

-Le pasé unas tres veces por el frente y no lo vi- se quejó con frustración.

-¿Y se supone que eso es mi culpa?- Yuki dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del mueble, no lo era.

-Rayos- masculló por lo bajo al no poder replicar nada.

-Ahora…- comenzó su interlocutor- ¿Me dirás qué te pasa?- dejando atrás toda la rencilla anterior, aquella pregunta translucía un sincero interés.

-No tengo idea- la respuesta también fue sincera.

-Supongo que no hay caso- suspiró- Nos vemos mañana, debes morirte por dormir- dijo como si fuera algo de lo más obvio- ¡Ah! Y por favor no te pierdas de camino al estudio- rió con cierta ironía- ¡Buenas noches!- antes de darle tiempo a responder, cortó la llamada.

-Mal nacido- murmuró para sí mismo Yuki fulminando con la mirada a su inocente celular.

Pero algo había de cierto en las palabras que acababa de oír, y era el hecho de que algo le debía estar pasando para actuar de esa forma. Él no era especialmente un genio para orientarse en lugares desconocidos pero ciertamente jamás le había costado tanto seguir una simple dirección, sin contar el hecho de no haberla leído correctamente a pesar de haberlo hecho varias veces, y finalmente no encontrar lo que buscaba ni porque estaba frente a él. Eso no era normal. Se tumbó de nuevo en el cómodo sofá de cuero y siguió dándole vueltas en su cabeza, todas las cosas en esta vida tienen una explicación lógica y su extraño comportamiento no podía ser la excepción.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando notó algo que había estado ignorando durante todo el día, y la certidumbre le golpeó con fuerza y sin contemplaciones. Por supuesto que sabía qué le estaba pasando. No lo entendía, pero estaba seguro de haber encontrado el motivo para su actitud, y se sorprendió grandemente al descubrir que no parecía molestarle en absoluto, los recuerdos lo invadieron de pronto y casi no pudo creer que la razón de su problema de atención fuera nada más y nada menos que…

Aquella mujer.

Al regresar sobre sus pasos, mentalmente hablando, se dio cuenta de que en efecto había estado pensando en ella todo el día aún sin haberlo notado y que eso le había impedido concentrarse en nada más, produciéndole como resultado el nefasto episodio de haberse perdido miserablemente y de manera tan absurda. Intentó encontrar un motivo para eso, algo que lo convenciera de que podía ser razonable tener a una persona permanentemente en tu cabeza, pero acabó fracasando. No entendía de ninguna forma qué podía estar mal con él para que todas esas cosas le sucedieran y eso lo frustró de manera increíble.

Lo peor de todo era que no podía sacar las imágenes de su mente, los recuerdos lo bombardeaban al punto en que consideró seriamente que podía estarse volviendo loco. Cuando la vio, aquella energía de vida que irradiaba, su hermosa sonrisa, el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, todo había sido tan sublime que parecía irreal… La sensación de que el tiempo se detuvo, esa presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar y todas aquellas emociones que no supo describir, pero que se agolparon violentamente en su interior y aún en ese punto seguían haciendo que se sintiera confundido.

Había escuchado que las personas podían tener ese tipo de sensaciones, pero no imaginó que él fuera capaz de sentirse como lo hacía en ese momento, además de que se suponía que las personas se comportaban de esa forma… Cuando se enamoraban.

¿Había manera acaso de que fuera posible? Eso explicaría todo lo que no llegaba a asimilar, pero no podía siquiera imaginar la idea. Él… ¿Enamorado? Y dicho sea de paso, ¿de una persona que ni siquiera conocía? La sola idea se le hacía ridícula.

Miró el reloj de pared que estaba en el lado contrario de la habitación y al caer en cuenta de la hora también recordó lo cansado que se encontraba y decidió irse a dormir tal y como le habían aconsejado. Tal vez una buena noche de sueño le ayudaría a reponerse y dejar todo aquel tétrico día atrás, dormir debía ser suficiente para librarle de todos sus males.

Eso era lo que creía… O al menos, era lo que quería creer.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, eso es todo :) Espero que les gustara, yo personalmente quedé bastante conforme.<p>

Ya saben que pueden hacerme llegar sus opiniones libremente, del tipo que sean ^^

Cuídense mucho, ¡nos leemos!

Besos,

Kem.


	3. Preguntas insistentes y una simple

Hola!

Buah, en serio lamento haber tardando tanto para esta actualización :( Tuve un par de problemas con este capítulo, pero al final obtuve un resultado que considero digno de ser leído por ustedes u.u

Pero ya, mejor dejo de lamentarme y los dejo leer en paz, que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

><p><strong>MI DULCE OBSESIÓN.<strong>

-3- Preguntas insistentes y una simple solución.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana, cálidos y brillantes, como un indicativo de que estaba comenzando una hermosa mañana. Yuki despertó sin ganas cuando escuchó su despertador sonar, y se levantó pesadamente de la cama. Tomó un baño y se preparó el desayuno de forma casi automática, con la mirada perdida y los pensamientos en algún lugar lejano. Una vez estuvo listo simplemente recogió sus llaves, su billetera y su celular de la mesa y tomando un abrigo de su perchero se dispuso a salir.

Cuando bajó para irse en su auto al estudio, la visión que tuvo al cruzar las puertas principales del edificio en el que vivía no pudo dejarlo más impactado. Era ella, la misma del aeropuerto, la persona que no había logrado sacar de su cabeza en todo el día y toda la noche anterior, con esos ojos que eran dueños de sus pensamientos y aquella hermosa sonrisa que había tomado el control total de todos sus sueños. No podía creer que estuviera allí, frente a él, justo al otro lado de la calle. No, era imposible, aquello tenía que ser un sueño, una ilusión, tal vez una mala pasada de su subconsciente por la falta de sueño, pero definitivamente no podía ser real.

Todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron súbitamente luego de observarla casi sin pestañear por cerca de un minuto, cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba ahí. Entonces era cierto, ¡de verdad la estaba viendo de nuevo! La observó cautelosamente por algunos minutos más, sus movimientos eran delicados y gráciles y siempre estaba esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa. Se preguntó cómo una persona podía sonreír de esa forma, tan plenamente, como si de su sonrisa dependiera la estabilidad del mundo, como si la vida no fuese dura, sencillamente feliz. No llegó a entenderlo, pero si algo podía afirmar era que aquella chica no sólo desprendía una alegría desbordante, sino que también lograba transmitir una calmada y sutil sensación de calidez. Hablaba por teléfono entusiasmada y parecía estar teniendo una conversación muy amena ya que la vio reír en un par de ocasiones, y aunque por la distancia no lograba escuchar su voz daba la impresión de estar profundamente divertida.

En ese momento se sintió invadido por la curiosidad, ¿con quién estaría hablando? ¿Su madre? ¿Alguna amiga? La vio bajar la mirada mientras se sonrojaba un poco… ¿Su novio, quizás? No supo el porqué, pero aquel pensamiento le produjo una extraña sensación de pesar y un vuelco en el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar un poco su mente, sus pensamientos comenzaban a irse peligrosamente lejos y no se podía permitir tener aquella sensación por una desconocida, eso no sería sensato. Para cuando logró recobrar el curso de sus pensamientos ella había conseguido un taxi, al parecer lo que esperaba allí todo ese tiempo, y se subió en él para marcharse.

Yuki pareció caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo al ver eso, y siguió su camino sin despegar la mirada del frente hasta que estuvo sentado tras el volante de su vehículo. Suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente contra el asiento, en un intento por volver a la normalidad y con la pregunta: "¿qué me está pasando?" repiqueteando insistentemente en su cabeza, sin obtener una respuesta para ella.

Decidió calmarse y emprender el camino a su trabajo, ya luego tendría tiempo de meditar sus acciones, pero en ese momento se le hacía tarde. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y aun así ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso, lo que era malo ya que estaban trabajando en el álbum que saldría al mercado el mes siguiente y de seguro se llevaría un regaño por llegar tarde. Se estacionó, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el estudio de grabación. Al llegar todos sus compañeros ya estaban allí y parecían tener mucho tiempo esperándole. De seguro se quejarían.

-¿Sabes qué hora es? Llegas tarde- y allí estaba. El primer reclamo de la mañana vino por parte de Hizaki.

-Diez minutos- levantó la mano en la que llevaba el reloj- No exageres, se me hizo tarde y ya- se defendió.

-No podíamos empezar sin ti- replicó el rubio- Al menos pudiste haber avisado- bufó.

-Oh, lo siento por preocuparla, Hime-sama, ya llegué y estoy a su disposición- Yuki utilizó un sobreactuado tono caballeresco para decir esas palabras, e hizo una burlista reverencia.

Las mejillas del guitarrista se encendieron de la vergüenza y los demás rompieron a reír.

-Déjame en paz y ponte a trabajar- masculló entre dientes mientras le dirigía una enfadada mirada a su compañero.

Y todos se pusieron en marcha. Pruebas de sonido, grabaciones, algún que otro debate para modificar las melodías, lo normal cuando se está grabando un disco. Cayó la noche y con ella llegó la hora de volver a sus casas, estaban extenuados pero bastante conformes con todo lo que habían hecho ese día.

-Oye- llamó Hizaki- Dame- extendió las manos hacia el frente.

Yuki comprendió inmediatamente a qué se refería el otro y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra que colocó en las manos de Hizaki.

-Gracias- sonrió feliz- Vaya, es preciosa- exclamó admirado al mirar el contenido.

Era una pulsera de plata tallada con un bonito diseño de varias rosas entrelazadas, además tenía "HIZAKI" grabado con una estilizada letra y del broche colgaba una pequeña nota musical.

-Es demasiado femenina para mi gusto- fue la sincera opinión de Yuki.

-Querido, no sé si lo has notado- replicó Hizaki con ironía- Pero paso más de la mitad de mi tiempo vestido de mujer.

-Oh créeme, lo he notado- giró los ojos- Aunque sí es bonita- tomó la prenda de manos del otro y la examinó cautelosamente- Tu madre tiene muy buen gusto- aseguró.

-Lo sé- la mirada del guitarrista se iluminó- Es una mujer maravillosa- sonrió con añoranza.

-Supongo que sí- Yuki también sonrió- Pero tiene que aprender a escoger lugares más simples para mandar a hacer tus regalos de cumpleaños- lo miró de reojo- ¡Tuve que ir al fin del mundo!- se quejó.

-No seas exagerado- el rubio se encogió de hombros- Además, mi madre no tiene la culpa de que te perdieras en mitad de la ciudad- le recordó su deplorable incidente.

-Nadie la tiene- desvió la mirada- Igual me debes una, no entiendo por qué no fuiste tú mismo por ella- lo miró fijamente.

-¡Ya te dije que no pude!- se defendió Hizaki- No importa- suspiró- La verdad sí te debo una- admitió despreocupadamente.

-Te lo cobraré- le dedicó una sonrisa altiva.

-Cuando quieras- el otro le devolvió una mirada retadora.

Se miraron de esa forma por algunos segundos y luego sonrieron divertidos, aquella escena era cada vez más común. En ese momento llegaron Teru y Zin a recoger sus cosas para irse.

-Hoy fue un buen día, ¿no creen?- Teru parecía feliz.

-Lo fue- lo secundó Hizaki- ¿Qué harán hoy?- preguntó mirando alternativamente al segundo guitarrista y al joven vocalista.

Y es que desde la llegada de Zin a la banda esos dos parecían haberse vuelto muy cercanos, y siempre iban juntos a hacer cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera después del trabajo.

-Iremos a comer ramen- respondió Zin emocionado- Abrieron un nuevo restaurante cerca de mi casa e iremos a ver qué tal es la comida allí.

-¿Quieren venir?- los invitó Teru.

-Yo no, lo siento pero tengo que hacer algo en casa esta noche- se excusó Hizaki.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, llevaré a Masashi a su casa y luego iré a dormir, estoy muerto- contestó Yuki con cansancio.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó el bajista al entrar- Escuché mi nombre- añadió al notar que lo miraban extraño.

-¿Quieres ir a comer ramen con nosotros?- preguntó Teru entusiasta.

-Me encantaría, pero le prometí a P-suke que hoy volvería a casa temprano- la ilusión en las palabras de Masashi cuando hablaba de su gato era impresionante- Tendrán que ir solos, chicos.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos- Teru se despidió con la mano.

-Hasta mañana- Zin lo imitó y los dos se retiraron.

-Ese par realmente se lleva bien, ¿no creen?- observó Masashi.

-Demasiado, se volvieron inseparables- Yuki rió.

-Son tal para cual- añadió Hizaki resignado.

-Sin duda- Masashi también rió- ¿Vamos?- le preguntó a Yuki.

-Vamos- el baterista asintió.

Se despidieron de su compañero y se pusieron en marcha como ya era su costumbre. Yuki conducía distraídamente por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad con la mirada fija en el camino y sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor; hasta que escuchó que su compañero chasqueaba los dedos junto a su oído, al parecer en un intento por llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Estabas en otro mundo- respondió Masashi- Tengo cinco minutos tratando de que me hagas caso- lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído- Yuki sonrió apenado.

-Tienes todo el día así- lo miró de arriba hacia abajo- ¿Te pasa algo?- inquirió.

-No, sólo estoy cansado- mintió. No habría sabido explicarle a su compañero de banda y mejor amigo lo que le pasaba.

-No me estarás ocultando algo, ¿o sí?- Masashi no parecía en absoluto convencido con esa explicación.

Había olvidado lo intuitivo que podía llegar a ser el bajista en algunas ocasiones, era un excelente observador y por ende una persona muy difícil de engañar.

-No, no te oculto nada- Yuki suspiró- Estoy cansado, es todo.

-Ahora me mientes- aseguró ofendido- Y yo que pensé que éramos amigos- lo regañó.

-Somos amigos- el baterista puso los ojos en blanco- Te estoy llevando a tu casa, ¿qué otra prueba quieres de mi amistad?- se quejó.

-Te queda de camino- rebatió el mayor- Así ahorramos gasolina- afirmó convencido.

-Tú ahorras gasolina- lo corrigió Yuki- Yo igual tengo que pagarla- lo miró de reojo.

-No seas así, tú ganas más que yo- Masashi torció el gesto.

-Eso no es cierto- se defendió- ¡Tú y yo ganamos lo mismo!

-Pero tú no tienes que mantener a nadie- replicó el bajista- Yo tengo a P-suke.

-Suficiente, tú ganas- se rindió el menor- Igual te sigo llevando siempre- murmuró.

-Primero me ocultas cosas y ahora no quieres que te acompañe, no sé a dónde vamos a parar- Masashi se cruzó de brazos.

-Dios santo, ¡definitivamente tienes que dejar de pasar tiempo con Hizaki!- Yuki se llevó una mano a la sien.

Y se hizo el silencio. Yuki volteó de reojo a ver a su compañero para ver por qué se había quedado callado, entonces notó que estaba reprimiendo la risa, cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hime-sama en todo esto?- preguntó Masashi entre risas.

-Pero es que, ¿te estabas escuchando? ¡Sonabas igual de dramático!- aseguró Yuki riendo también.

-No puede ser, que horror- se lamentó divertido.

El resto del camino pasó entre risas y bromas. Se despidieron al llegar a la casa de Masashi y Yuki siguió el camino hacia la suya de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba por qué todo su día no había podido ser así, tranquilo y relajado como solía ser, y en su lugar había estado tan desconectado de su entorno. Seguía sintiendo que se perdía con facilidad de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso no le gustaba, podía seguirse diciendo que sólo estaba cansado pero esa excusa era muy vana, incluso para convencerse a sí mismo, y la verdad era que sabía que esa no era la razón.

De pronto se encontró a sí mismo pensando de nuevo en esa chica, recordando aquella mañana con todo lo que ella implicaba, y preguntándose por enésima vez qué era lo que le estaba pasando con ella. Tenía que ser razonable y pensar las cosas con calma, de otra forma no encontraría una explicación lógica.

En primer lugar, ¿quién era esa chica? Una perfecta desconocida. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto? Contando esa mañana, dos. ¿La conocía? No, no sabía ni su nombre. Al juntar todas esas respuestas para intentar responder a la pregunta inicial: "¿por qué tenía dos días seguidos pensando permanentemente en ella?" mandó la lógica al demonio, ¡no la había por ningún lado! De ninguna manera podía ser razonable que un hombre normal como él se preciaba de ser estuviera sumido en semejante dilema, aquello comenzaba a frustrarlo de sobremanera, era inaceptable seguir de esa forma por una persona que ni siquiera conocía.

Cuando el pensamiento de que preferiría que no fuese una desconocida lo invadió de pronto, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ese era el problema. ¿Y si sólo sentía curiosidad? No sería la primera vez en la historia que una persona quisiera conocer a otra, ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no. Por lo que intuía de esa mañana ella debía vivir cerca, así que podía entablar comunicación con ella cuando volviera a verla, como cualquier persona lo haría.

Sonrió ante la idea cuando se dio cuenta de que entre tantos pensamientos ya había llegado a su casa, y esa noche se fue a dormir tranquilo y feliz, pues estaba seguro de que había encontrado una solución simple para su enigmático problema.

* * *

><p>Y bien... ¿Qué les pareció? :D Al fin aparecieron los otros miembros *-* Espero que les gustara, siéntanse libres de compartir su opinión con esta chica, me gusta saber qué piensan de la historia ;)<p>

Y me voy! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡cuídense mucho! 3

Besos,

Kem


End file.
